priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara Coordinater Select!/Rounds
Event Recaps *[[Thread:79371|Company Meeting 1]] (Event 1 and Event 2) *[[Thread:79790|Company Meeting 2]] (Event 3) *[[Thread:80358|Company Meeting 3]] (Event 4 and Event 5) *[[Thread:81146|Company Meeting 4]] (Event 6 and Event 7) Event 1: PriPara Cyalume Stage Show *Type: Showcase *Theme: None *Shortlist: Yes (Idol, Coord, Stage, Song) *Criteria: **Idol: A cool Idol **Unit: None **Brand: Brand of the chosen coord **Coord: A Super Cyalume Coord worn by a Garumageddon member **Stage: A stage from episode 3 **Making Drama: None **Song: A song performed by Mikan *Entries: [[Thread:78381]] *Top Event: Amypop 8 ((PERFECT Elite Event) Elite Event |} Event 2: Sugar Rain Audition *Type: Audition *Theme: Sweets *Shortlist: None *Criteria: **Idol: The promo Idol. Must be from Season 2 **Unit: The opening act. Must be a Trio **Brand: None **Coord: The prize for the audition. Must have a food name in the title **Stage: Must be from Season 2 **Making Drama: The mandatory Making Drama for all participants. Must have debuted in Season 1 **Song: The mandated song. Must have debuted in Season 1 *Entries:[[Thread:78652]] *Featured Event: None Elite Event *Idol: Mikan *Unit: NonSugar *Brand: Candy Alamode *Coord: Marble Donuts Spark Coord *Stage: Happy Pa Lucky Stage *Making Drama: Fresh Sweets Park *Song: Reversible Ring Event 3: PriPara Princess Elegant Ball *Type: Showcase *Theme: Elegance, Royalty and Grace *Shortlist: None *Criteria: **Idol: 2 Idols must be selected. One as the host and the other as the spokesmodel **Unit: Must have more then 5 members **Brand: Marionette Mu **Coord: A coord from Marionette Mu **Stage: Dream Theater **Making Drama: None **Song: A song that will fit the event *Entries: [[Thread:79509]] *Featured Event: Williukea |} Elite Event *Idol Host: Hibiki *Idol Spokesmodel: Junon *Unit: Celepara Opera Company *Brand: Marionette Mu *Coord: Gorgrous Chic Elegance Coord *Song: 0-Week Old. Event 4: *Type: Party *Theme: Halloween *ShortList?: Yes (Brand, Coord, Stage) *Criteria: **Idol: An Idol with great energy **Unit: Must be a trio **Brand: Must be from the shortlist **Coord: Must be from the shortlist **Stage: Must be from the shortlist **Making Drama: None **Song: None *Entries: [[Thread:79881]] *Top Event: Nattysakura |} Elite Event *Idol: Laala *Unit: Dresing Pafe *Brand: Dreaming Girl *Coord: PriPara Nurse Peace Coord *Stage: Panic Labyrinth Stage Event 5: *Type: Showcase *Theme: A Night of Mistaken Identity *Shortlist: None *Criteria: Free Choice *Entries: [[Thread:79916]] *Top Event: Midnight Manacchi |} |} Event 6: *Type: Fashion Show *Theme: None *Shortlist: Yes (Coord) *Criteria: **Idol: A pop idol **Unit: A unit with multiple idol types and inactive **Brand: Cannot be prefered by any main character **Coord: A tie-in coord listed in the shortlist **Stage: A stage used in a Laala and Mirei duet **Making Drama: None **Song: Must be an opening theme *Entries: [[Thread:80363]] *Top Event: Elite Event *Idol: *Unit: *Brand: *Coord: *Stage: *Song: Event 7: Aqua Fantasy Charity *Type: Charity Event *Theme: Beauty in the Sea *Shortlist: Yes (Idol) *Criteria: **Idol: Host of the event **Unit: Must be a Trio **Unit 2: Must be a dream theater team **Brand: Sponser Brand **Coord: Must have the word Aqua in the title **Song: Must have a minimum of 5 singers. *Entries: [[Thread:80875]] *Top Event: Elite Event *Idol: *Unit: *Brand: *Coord: *Stage: *Making Drama: *Song: Event 8: Black Friday Distraction Concerts *Type: Concerts *Theme: None *Shortlist: None *Criteria: **Making Drama: The Making Drama must be one performed by the choosen idol or unit. *Entries: [[Thread:81458]] *Top Event: Conflict Event=